volgarrfandomcom-20200213-history
Crab Battler
The Crab Battler is a large, mobile battle-tank that is manned by a single Myrmor Defender. It uses its gross size, powerful claws and cockpit-mounted cannon to great effect to hinder Volgarr's progress. The Crab Battler's strong legs and body are impenetrable, even with all of Volgarr's upgraded weapons. Therefore the player must strike above its giant claw, at the cockpit where the Myrmor resides, in order to defeat it. Attacks The Crab Battler has two attacks: A glowing orb fired from the cannon mounted above the cockpit; and a close-range swipe with its pincer in case Volgarr comes too close. The glowing orb that the Crab Battler fires is a projectile fired in a straight line, angled towards the player. While it can be blocked with Volgarr's shield, the placement of where the attack will land can be difficult for the player to anticipate, especially if they have been jumping constantly whilst in range of the Crab Battler. This is due to the Crab Battler firing based upon a selected point where Volgarr is, therefore a player who is constantly moving and jumping may be fired upon based on their position in mid-air, at the apex of their jump, or when on the ground. Players should take care to stay in the same spot to block the attack before counter-attacking; or wait for the projectile to fire before continuing their pattern of movement. The close-range swipe of the Crab Battler's claw will only trigger should Volgarr come close enough to the Crab Battler that it cannot fire its cannon. Be warned, this swipe is fast, possesses a long range, and cannot be blocked, giving little-to-no warning to the player as well. Therefore the best way to avoid this move is to simply stay far from the Crab Battler, or else double jump as high as possible and with the correct timing to dodge it - However, attempting to dodge the claw swipe with a double jump bears high risk. Both attacks will only do a single hit point of damage to Volgarr. Appearances The Crab Battler first appears in the Water Level. It continues to appear in the Water Temple, and, although scarcely, in Fafnir's Tower. Gallery The Crab Battler Towering.jpg|The Crab Battler towers in size over Volgarr The Crab Battler's orb.jpg|The glowing orb that the Crab Battle fires can be unpredictable at times The Crab Battler Orb is Blocked.jpg|The orb can be blocked with Volgarr's shield The Claw of the crab.jpg|Its massive claw cannot, however The Crab Battler Destroyed.jpg|Once destroyed, its pilot is completely exposed Trivia *It is never explicitly mentioned whether or not the Crab Battler is a giant crab, with a cockpit build upon it, or a crab-shaped tank *The explosion that occurs upon defeating it may be an indication that it is, in fact, not a real crab *The Crab Battler may owe its name to an internet joke based on the popular Metal Gear series of games *Another source of inspiration for its name may originate from a popular internet meme based on a comment made at the Sony E3 Expo in 2006 *The Crab Battler is the largest, non-boss enemy in the game *The Crab Battler cannot jump or traverse any terrain, and will always stop at the edge of a platform *The Crab Battler, and the method of defeating it, is reminiscent of enemies found in the Metal Slug arcade video game series Category:Enemy Category:World 2 Enemies Category:Second World